


only two, just me and you

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, Character Turned Into Dog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Shorts, Smut, Tags Vary By Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, puppy therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Taserwings prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermione616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione616/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [Antiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiel/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [hotrockcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrockcandy/gifts), [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts), [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts), [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts), [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Bakery AU' for Hermione616](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284018)

3.  '[Puppy Therapy' for probablyunnecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284042)

4.  '[Daemon AU' for antiela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284048)

5.  '[This time it's bound to work' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284066)

6.  '[Enemies to lovers' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284078)

7.  '[Wish I Knew You' for indenialofthanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284105)

8.   ***** '[A/B/O; Restraints' for greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284123)

9.  '[Wildewoman' for itsjanetsnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284144)

10.  '[Miracles' for glassesandsnarkiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284156)

11.  '[Paperback Writer' for xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284177)

12.  '[But Now I'm Cool' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284192)

13.  '[Enemies to Lovers, Part 2' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284219)

14.  '[Puppy Love' for probablyunnecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284237)

15.  '[Hot Damn, Sam' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284369)

16.  '[Renting a Cabin' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284381)

17.  '[Apple-Picking' for ragwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284396)

18.  '[Apple-Picking ii' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284417)

19.  '[Bonfire' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284429)

20.  '[Pies' for itsjanetsnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/28284447)

21.  '[Gel Pens' for catrinasl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/33226809)

22.  '[Cuddles' for zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427767/chapters/34224152)


	2. 'Bakery AU' for hermione616

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147510351999/samdarcy-bakery-au-please-and-thank-you).

“You got a cupcake for someone who got no sleep last night?”  Sam asked, eyeing the sign beside the register that read, ‘ _Ask me for my recommendation!’_

Darcy looked up from her phone, quickly shoving it into her pocket.  “Got no sleep like…you have a new baby at home, orrrrr…?”  

He chuckled, “Naw, nothing noble like that…more like… ‘got no sleep cuz my girlfriend and I broke up last night…”

She hopped up from her stool, reaching into the case and producing a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting.  “You’ll want this one.  Espresso dark chocolate with Red Bull frosting. There are even…marshmallow wings…” she grinned,”You know…because Red Bull gives you wings?”  

He smiled.  “I’ll take it.  How much?” he reached for his wallet.  

“Please…” she held it out with both hands. “The recently dumped get their sweets on the house.”  

“How do you know I was the one who got dumped?”

“You wouldn’t have lost sleep if you were the dumper.”  

 


	3. 'Puppy Therapy' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148606477449/samdarcy-and-puppykitten-therapy).

“What’s his name?” asked Darcy, kneeling down to scratch the puppy behind the ears.  

“Rusty…” Sam said with a smile.  “He’s got some Irish Setter mixed in somewhere…”  

She laughed.  “He’s adorable…”

“So…uh…can I keep him?”

“Um, you’d better?” She sat down on the floor to encircle her arms around him protectively.  “How dare you contemplate kicking out my new best friend?” 

 


	4. 'Daemon AU' for antiela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148887430244/darcysam-daemon-au).

Darcy laid lazily across Sam’s lap.  His hand stroked gently through her hair, causing a content sigh to escape her lips.

He chuckled, a deep, resonating sound that rumbled in her chest.  “Look,” he gestured over to the chair beside them.

She giggled.  It was a funny sight:  a cat and a bird of prey, cuddling on an overstuffed arm chair.  

“Stop laughing,” Darcy’s daemon, Anthony (the cat) growled.  

“Yeah. We’re not laughing at you…” Katherine (the falcon) concurred.

 


	5. 'This time its bound to work' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156382037259/darcysam-this-time-its-bound-to-work).

“Are you seriously trying that again?” Darcy sighed and crossed her arms.  “Dude, it’s not gonna happen.  It’s too far of a drop.  Did you take into account for gravity on a bicycle playing card?”  

“It’s going to work this time,” Sam insisted, hitting a button on his phone which caused Redwing to release the playing card.  It fluttered down to the floor, missing the hat by a good foot and a half.  

Darcy reached over to pat his shoulder.  “Nice try. Might want to get some of the scientists involved in this, though.”  

 


	6. 'Enemies to Lovers' for anon  (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158215486729/darcysam-5).

Darcy rolled her eyes as he left the room, grabbing the box of cereal Sam had just told her not to eat.  He jumped back into the kitchen, shouting, “AHA!”

She snorted.  “Stealthy you ain’t.”

“Neither are you.  I knew you were going to do it.  I could hear ya rolling your eyes.”  He reached out, grabbing and yanking the box towards him.  

Darcy let go, snickering as it flew everywhere.  

“Excuse me?  Ms. Lewis? Mr. Wilson?”  Friday’s cool voice pierced through the sound of their bickering.  

“Hmmm?  Whatcha need, pretty lady?”  Sam asked.  

“Mr. Stark would like me to ask the both of you to ‘get a room’.”  

“What?” Darcy made a face.  “A room for what?”  

“He would like to respectfully ask you two to keep your foreplay out of the common area.”   

 


	7. 'Wish I Knew You' for indenialofthanatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159776710674/darcysam-wish-i-knew-you).
> 
> Song is 'Wish I Knew You' by the Revivalists.

The knock at his door surprised him.  Sam never got visitors when he was in DC.  He barely got them in New York.  

He opened it and his heart immediately jumped into his throat.  “Darcy?”  

She waved, smiling crookedly.  “Hey Sam.”  

“What are you doing in DC?”  

She shrugged. “The cherry trees?”  

Smirking, he leaned against the door frame.  “There ain’t anything like that in my apartment…”  

“Okay, you got me.  I was hoping you’d be home.”  She held up her hands in mock surrender.  “Are you?”    

He stepped back.  “I’m always home for you, Darce.”   

 


	8. *'A/B/O; Restraints' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160379202789/darcysam-1-16).

A moan burst from Darcy’s lips and Sam swallowed it, covering her mouth with his.  

She yanked at the restraints, her back arching up to touch as much of her alpha as possible.  The heady scent of cedar and sandalwood filled the air around her.  

He lifted her leg, pressing behind her knee and pushing into her in one slick movement.  He growled, his head dropping down as his hips surged into her.

Darcy’s head fell back against the mattress, moaning as Sam kept up a steady rhythm.  His hand slunk down between them, fingers rolling over her clit.  “You good, Darce?”  

She nodded, whimpering as her first orgasm rolled hot and hard over her body, leaving her quivering against him right after.  “More…please…Sam…”  

He increased his pace.  “I’ve got what you need, sweetheart…”   

 


	9. 'Wildewoman' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140647643424/wildewoman-by-lucius-samdarcy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Song Prompts.
> 
> Song is 'Wildewoman' by Lucius.

“You wanna go on an adventure?”  

She’d grabbed his arm, interrupting the House marathon he’d started earlier that afternoon.  Sam had gotten his ass kicked at the gym and he wasn’t about to get out of his Lazy-Boy for just anything. Of course, his girlfriend was NOT just anything.    

“I have enough of that in my life, Darce.”  

“Not…YOUR kind of adventure…” she tugged on his arm.  “It’s just that I have to go pick up the coffee…I’m using the term ironically.”  

“I don’t really want to do anything that involves walking.”  

“Please?”  

His sore muscles protested as he let down the foot rest.  “I’d better get something for getting up.”  

She pecked his lips playfully, not staying put long enough for him to pull her closer.  Maybe pull her into the recliner with him and convince her to let those scientists fend for themselves for the day.  

No, she was just out of his reach, so he cut his losses and got up, wincing when his back spasmed.  

He slipped on his shoes and let her lead him to the elevator, down and out onto the street. It was hot.  Stifling.  Sticky. Over ninety degrees.

He scowled up at the sun. He’d left his sunglasses upstairs. She slid her hand into his.  

She smiled, “It’s a great day, isn’t it?”  

“Yeah.  If you want to live on the surface of the sun.  It’s a great day.”

Chuckling, she let her head lean against him for a moment.  “It’s nice and hot.  Lots of life.”  

“If these…suits qualify as ‘life’, then yeah.  I guess…” He glanced around at all the business people.  Always in a hurry.  Always annoyed.  

“Not them.  There’s lots of neat stuff if you look hard enough…” she gestured across the busy street to the sidewalk opposite them.  “See?  Look at that guy walking his dog…And that group of kids over there…they’re all excited about something.  Bet they’re going to the zoo.  Or the Aquarium.  Remember when that kind of thing was exciting?”  

“You still get excited about the zoo,” he grinned.

“Well, I’m young at heart…”

“And what am I? Steve’s the senior citizen.  I’m in the prime of my life, Honey.”  

“If you say so…Mr. Lazy-Boy.”  

“I’m in the prime of my life, so I can do what I want with my free time.”  

She shrugged, “That IS correct.” She steered him to the left, into the coffee shop.  The air conditioning and sickly sweet smell of coffee, hazelnut and cinnamon blasted them in the face.  

The order was pretty big, probably why she needed help.  But she could have just as easily asked one of the interns to help her. He sensed a reason for his being here.  

“So’d you just ask me for an extra set of hands, or…?”

“I dunno.  Did I?”  

He ducked down to kiss her cheek.  “Just trying to get me off my ass?”  

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Somethin’ like that…” he echoed.  He wiped his brow with his arm since both hands were full of drink carriers.  Sweaty.  Sticky. The day wasn’t that great.  But…he glanced down at Darcy.  Her forehead was shiny, but her eyes were bright.  Blue. Looking around.  People watching. Having fun doing just this.  Just…being.  

He really DID need to get off his ass once in a while.  

“They need you up there after this?” he nodded towards the drinks.  

“I dunno. Depends.  Do YOU need me after this?”  

“Maybe…”  

She grinned, “What for?”

“Thought maybe we could go on another adventure or something.”  

“Real or ironic?”

 


	10. 'Miracle' for glassesandsnarkiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143093936249/miracle-samdarcy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Song Prompts.
> 
> Song is 'Miracle' by Kimbra.

Sam slid his hand into Darcy’s, pulling her body back flush against his.  He pressed his lips to her shoulder, watching the sun stream in through the window across the bedroom.  

“You awake?” he whispered.  

“I am now…” she replied quietly, rolling around to face him, slipping her leg over his hip. “What can I do for ya?”

He grinned, “Well…nothing like that…I think you did enough last night…”  

She hummed, closing the distance between them to press her lips to his.  "Yeah…I was thinking breakfast or something…“  

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  "I’ll make breakfast, Baby.  You should let me do something once in a while.”  

“You’re right. All you do is save the planet on weekends.  It’s about time you did something around here…” She rolled over to the edge of the bed, fully intending to go at least start the coffee.  

He gently pulled her back down on the mattress, forcing the blanket over her and kissing her lips before rolling out of bed himself.  

He grabbed his pajama pants from the floor and tugging them on as she tossed a pillow at his back.  

“Scrambled eggs with cheese, Lewis?” he called over his shoulder.  

He heard her settle back down in the bed, heard the blanket as she flapped it up and let it fall again. “Yes…” she mumbled.  

“You want toast?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”  

“Polar bears don’t.”  

“Yes, I want toast.”  

Sam chuckled as he ground coffee in the grinder and dumped it into the machine so it could perk while he was cooking.

“Hey…Darce…we should go do something today…”  he cracked two eggs into a bowl and started whisking.

“Like what?” she called from the bedroom, hopping by the open door as she pulled on a sock.

“I dunno.  I could take you flying.”  

“Like…with your wings?” she asked, padding out to the kitchen counter and sliding up on a stool.  

“I was thinking in one of the mini jets or something…” he stepped back when he poured the eggs into the hot pan, not really wanting to get splattered with hot oil when he didn’t have a shirt on.  

“Awww…”  

“I can’t take you up with the wings.  It’s too dangerous.”  

She was quiet for a few minutes.  He plated the eggs and turned around to a trademark Darcy Lewis pout.  

He slid the plate towards her with a fork from the silverware drawer.  "It’s too dangerous.“  

"You wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.”  

“Darcy…” he leaned over the counter.  "Of course not, but I don’t control everything, Sweetheart.“  She was still pouting. Poking out her bottom lip. "I love you…” he leaned over to kiss her, “And I’d never forgive myself if–what?”  

“You LOVE me?” she grinned widely.  

“Well yeah, of course I do.”  

She pushed up on the seat and met him halfway across the counter.  "I love you too, Sam.“  She planted a big loud kiss on his lips.  

"I’m not taking you up with the wings.”  

She blew a raspberry in his face.  "Well. I still love you.“  

He chuckled, "Mini jet though?”  

“Nah.  I’m afraid of heights.”  

 


	11. 'Paperback Writer' for xidaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136856775034/also-darcysam-paperback-writer).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Beatles Prompts. 
> 
> Song is 'Paperback Writer' by the Beatles

“Listen Darce, I’ll be right out…make yourself at home, okay?  Think about where you wanna go eat,” Sam called as he disappeared into his bedroom.  

“Fine, but next time you make lunch plans with me, try to factor in that I have a SET lunch hour, okay?”

Never mind that she never kept to her set lunch hour… something both Jane and Bruce bemoaned every single day.

“Sorry!” he called. “Just need to change and I’ll be right with you!”  

“Take your time…” she muttered, reaching down to grab a book off his coffee table.  Leather bound.  No title in sight.  Probably one of those hipster coffee table books.  With pictures of something weird.  Like…bird houses or something.  

She flipped through the pages, settling on one near the front.  She was surprised to see not pictures of birdhouses, but her own name. Handwritten.  A date at the top.  Holy shit.  This was a journal.  Abort. ABORT.  

“Hey, what about that diner down the street?” asked Sam, pulling on a flannel shirt over his tee. “Clint said they have good…” he trailed off, staring at Darcy and what was in her hand.  “Burgers…”  

“Uhhhh…uh…” she stammered, “This is NOT what it looks like…”  

“Are you reading my journal?”  

“NO.  No…I thought it was one of those…coffee table books…”  

“I HAVE one of those. Full of babies dressed as flowers and animals and shit.  It’s ADORABLE,” he gestured forcefully to the rather large book sitting there under where she’d gotten the leather bound one.

“Calm down…I realized what it was and I didn’t read a thing. Well…just A THING.  Just…saw my name and I shut it down…”  

“You SAW your name?” he glanced down at the book in her hand.  “Darcy…I’m so sorry.  You have to understand…I write down my first impressions of people and yours…I wrote that two years ago.  I had no idea we’d be such close friends…I hope you didn’t— “

“Wait…” she glanced down at the journal again.  “What did you say?”  

“You didn’t— “  

“I said I saw my name and stopped reading…what did you say about me in your diary, Sam Wilson?”  

“Nothing.  I said…nothing and it’s a journal and you can give that back to me now.”

“No…I…I think I should get to read what you wrote about me.  Is it bad?  Was I bitchy to you the first time I met you?  Did you think I was stupid?  What?”

“No.  I thought you were just…peachy.  Give me my journal back,” he gestured somewhat more frantically at the book.  

“Let me read what you wrote about me.”  

“No!”  He reached for it, but she backed away, ducking out of his grasp and opening it again.  She flipped to the page she’d been on, reading quickly what turned out to be a VERY flattering description of her.  Mostly her breasts.  But some of her.  

“Sam WILSON…” She bit her lip and grinned mischievously.  “I had NO IDEA you felt that way…”  

He set his jaw and grabbed for the book again.  “Give it back, Lewis.”  

“Knockers so nice, they could make me go blind…” she quoted.  “Well, I will admit, they ARE nice.  Not that nice.  But nice. So thank you.”  

“Darce…give me that back.”

“Gladly…” she held it out and snatched it away at the last second, culminating in a quick sprint around the room and with her on her back on his sofa, with him on top of her, reaching desperately for the journal that she was holding above her head.  

She let the book slide between her fingers to the floor and he didn’t move.  

“Did you mean that stuff?” she asked.  “About…how my eyes were wide enough to swallow you whole?”  

He gulped, nodding.  “I still think that.”  

“And about how I’m too nice for my own good?”  

He chuckled, “Yes.”  

“And the knockers thing? Do you still think that?”  

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her heatedly, “I’m looking at you right now. What do YOU think?”

“Are you blind?”

He shook his head, “No…thank God.”  

She reached for him, tugging him close enough to kiss, his hands bracing him above her, mouth pulling gently at hers. She clutched at him, keeping him close.  Not really believing that she was kissing Sam.  SAM.  Her friend Sam had his tongue in his mouth.  Guess they were close friends now.  

“Sorry I read your journal…” she whispered.  

“I’m not…” he replied, dipping back down to kiss her again.   

 


	12. 'But Now I'm Cool' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 December 2015 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136353289179/i-hope-youre-still-taking-these-i-thought-of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my New Year's Prompts.

At the shrill sound of a cell phone, Darcy sat straight up in bed.  Her head pounded painfully, and she groaned, falling back onto the pillow.

The phone continued to ring, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up again to answer it.  

She heard random shuffling in her room, and a muffled, “Hello?”  

She frowned, sitting up again, blinking back the pain as her vision cleared. Memories of champagne cocktails, New Year’s hats, fireworks, and then, later…a LOT of bare skin came to mind.  Her hands on very toned, very bare skin…

Her eyes focused on the figure standing at the end of the bed.  

“Sam?”  

He turned, phone to his ear, t-shirt clutched in hand, eyes wide.  “I gotta go…” he muttered to whoever was on the phone.  He ended the call and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, even though he was only wearing boxers.  “Heya Darce…”  

“Hey…” she said, abruptly pulling the sheet up to cover her naked chest.  “So did we…you know?”  

“Yeah…think so…” he looked down at his bare feet.  

“Oh…” she pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.  “Was it…fun? Did you have a good time?”

He looked up at her ceiling fan, where her bra was currently circling overhead, hanging off one of the blades.  “Possibly…”

She blushed, debating on whether or not she should retrieve it.  

He crossed his arms, “So…uh…you hungry? Want breakfast?”  

She peeked up at him through her hair, “Yeah…you?”  

“I could eat.”  

“Together?  Like…you want to go with…with me?”  

He chuckled, bending down to grab his pants from behind her dresser.  “I thought that was implied.”  

 


	13. 'Enemies to Lovers' for kjs-s (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162807426819/enemies-to-lovers).

 

_“Mr. Stark would like to respectfully ask you two to keep your foreplay out of the common area.”_

There was something about F.R.I.D.A.Y saying the word, ‘foreplay’ that just…made Darcy turn bright red and start giggling.  

And once she got started, it was difficult to stop.  

That is…until she saw the look on Sam’s face.  

The smile fell right off her lips when she caught his gaze.  His sultry, heated gaze that was holding hers.  

“Ya know…I think that A.I is right…foreplay belongs in the bedroom…” Sam murmured under his breath.  

“Whose bedroom?” Darcy asked, breathless.  

“Whichever is closest…” he replied, leaning forward to close the distance between them.  To remedy the mistake that was him  _not_ kissing her right then.  

 


	14. 'Puppy Love' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163928147514/puppy-love).

Sam gave a chuckle as he knelt down to scoop up the Corgi currently yipping around his ankles.  “A Corgi, huh?”  He gave the dog a scratch behind the ears.  “I wouldn’t have picked this, but Darcy, babe.  This is you.”  

She sniffed in disdain, hiding her face in his hoodie.  

“I know, I know.  Straight to Tony.  Maybe Bruce too?”  

She barked.  

“Or just Tony.  Tony will definitely be able to handle this.”

 


	15. 'Hot Damn Sam' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164225646335/hot-damn-sam).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve never actually talked to you but i had a dream we were in a relationship and now i have a crush on you AU

Darcy blushed crimson when she saw him.  He always seemed to be in the line adjacent to hers at the coffee place downstairs.  She’d never spoken to him  _or_  seen him anywhere else in the building, but that didn’t mean he didn’t live here.  

And given the nature of the dream she’d had the night before, the dream starring this mysterious man, she was going to have to speak to him at some point.  Because hot damn.

“Sam?” called the barista, handing him his coffee.  He turned and nearly ran into Darcy on his way out.  

“Whoops!”  he said with a chuckle, patting her shoulder.  "Sorry ‘bout that, baby…"  He winked and left the coffee shop.  

Darcy took a deep breath and shook herself out.  Yeah, she was definitely going to have to talk to him at some point.  

 


	16. 'Renting a Cabin' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165317525184/overdressed).

Darcy got the door open while Sam brought in their luggage.  

“Babe, are you sure you only packed the necessities? Because this feels like more than three days of stuff.”  

She turned to face him.  “It’s one bag.  Don’t shame me for one bag, Sam Wilson.”  

“I’m just sayin’.  Feels like an awful lot of clothes for someone who sold me on this cabin in the mountains based on the fact that you weren’t gonna be wearing any…” he teased.  

Darcy smirked and pulled him down for a kiss.  “Speaking of. You look to be overdressed, Sir.  Let me help you with that…”  

 


	17. 'Apple Picking' for ragwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165317712519/apple-butter).

“What are you gonna make with all of these, Darce?”  Sam asked, holding the basket in front of him as Darcy gingerly placed apples into it.  

“Hmmm.  Pies.  And Jelly.  And dumplings. And oh my blob.  Sam.  Have you ever had homemade apple butter?”  

He shook his head.  “I’ve had store bought.  Wasn’t a fan.”  

“Okay.  That’s what we’re doing first.  Because holy wow.  Even if you don’t like it, I don’t even  _care_.  More for me.  I will make quarts of the stuff and eat it off you if I have to.”  

“Pick faster, woman,”  Sam nodded towards the tree behind her.  “There is apple butter to be made!”  

 


	18. 'Apple Picking ii' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165951828949/domestic-somethings).

“Are you sure this is something couples do?”  Darcy asked, eying the rows and rows of apple trees.  "Because I can think of something couples do that doesn’t involve leaving the bedroom they paid a hefty sum for…"  

Sam chuckled. “We do plenty of  _that_  something.  I wanted to see how we do in a… non-bedroom atmosphere…”  

“Ahhh.  The domestic somethings.”  

“Exactly,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek.  

 


	19. 'Bonfire' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166521975619/glued-to-your-side).

“How long do we have to stay?” Darcy asked, slipping her hand down into Sam’s as they walked down the pebbled path to the beach.  

He laughed, “You’re already thinking about leaving and it hasn’t even started.”  

“I would be all over a bonfire if I could stay with you all night…” she said, swinging their hands between her.  

“So stay with me all night.”  

“I can’t, though!  You get pulled away from me and then I’m stuck sipping beers with all the accountants and lab assistants that somehow got invited, probably because they overheard and someone was too polite to tell them it was for Avengers only…” she trailed off and they both looked at each other before mouthing ‘Steve’.  

“Baby, I’ll be  _glued_  to your side, if that’s what you want.  I just thought you wanted space.”  

“Samuel Thomas Wilson.  I never want space away from you.  I barely get to  _see_  you. If being glued to my side is an option, I’d like to check that box.”

“You’ve got it, Darce.” He then proceeded to step completely into her space bubble and wrap his arm around her side.  "Just a preview.  Sure you’re ready for this?“  

"I was born ready,” she replied.     

 


	20. 'Pies' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166559030219/cherries).

“Should I make apple pie or cherry pie?” Darcy asked, tapping her fingers on the page of her Grams’ cookbook.  

“Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna eat it either way…” Sam drawled from his perch on the stool across from her.  

“Think I’ll make cherry, I have those cherries in the freezer…”  she turned to walk towards the fridge, popping open the freezer to rummage around inside.  

“Awesome.  Can’t wait to eat your…” he trailed off, glancing quickly over to where she was still half in the freezer, hoping to Thor she hadn’t heard his almost faux pas. 

“My pie hasn’t been cherry for a while, surely you know that…” She teased from inside, not missing a beat. 

 


	21. 'Gel Pens' for catrinasl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“Gimme…” Darcy swiped Sam’s nametag from his hand, unclicking her most fluorescent pink gel pen to add a few flourishes to his name.  "There,“ she said, smirking as she patted the sticker onto the front of his shirt.  

Singles events were kind of a drag. Especially when you went to them with your hot best friend, who could honestly get anyone he wanted.

Sam arched an eyebrow and glanced down at the sticker. "Thank you?”  

She shrugged.  "Listen. I know you’re Falcon and everything. Super hot superhero and stuff? But like… it’s the little details that the ladies love.“  She gave the sticker one more pat for good measure. Mostly because his very toned pectorals were like…  _right there_  and she was only human. "Fellas too.”  

He grinned, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.“What if I told you the only reason I came to these things was to hang out with you?”

Her heart jumped, the thudding likely audible as she struggled for something to say.  "I’d say that’s ridiculous because you can hang out with me whenever you want…"  

“Yeah, but…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing. “What if I told you that I didn’t work up the nerve to tell you that until today?”  

Darcy inhaled deeply, closing her eyes briefly. “Then I’d say that I really like the flourishes on your nametag, Sam… little details like that drive me  _crazy_.”

“Really? Well, allow me to steal your pen and add more…” He reached for the pen in Darcy’s hand, fingers brushing hers in the process. “And maybe ask you out for coffee after this is over?”  

“Only if it can be over now.”  

“I like the way you think, Lewis.”    

 


	22. 'Cuddles' for zephrbabe

Darcy’s head rested against his shoulder and Sam let his arm drop from the back of the couch to hers.

She reached up and clasped his hand, lacing their fingers. “Smooth move, Wilson.”  

“You like that? I got a billion of ‘em, Lewis.”  

She grinned, still staring at the movie they were pretending to watch.  “I dunno if we’ve got time for a billion, maybe just your hundred best?”  

 


End file.
